Die Kandidatenliste
by Alraune
Summary: HD Slash. Nevilles Liebesglück mit Blaise kann Harry nur schwer ertragen. Hermine will ihm helfen und ihre Verkupplungswut nimmt ungeahnte Ausmaße an, als sie alle zu einer der legendären Weihnachtspartys im Ministerium gehen.


**Titel**: Die Kandidatenliste_  
_

**Autorin:** Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, alle Figuren, Orte etc. gehören Joanne K. Rowling.

**Widmung:** Liebe Harlekin, das ist deine Wichtel-FF, ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir! :)

**Beta:** Ria :-*

**Warnung:** Slash, Femslash, Lime, ein bisschen Crack

**Summary:** Aus einer Notlage heraus bildet Harry mit Neville eine WG, dessen Liebesglück mit Blaise Harry jedoch nur schwer ertragen kann, weswegen er oft zu seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine flieht. Hermines Verkupplungswut ist jedoch kaum zu bremsen und nimmt ungeahnte Ausmaße an, als sie alle zu einer der legendären Weihnachtspartys im Ministerium gehen.

A/N: Diese Story wurde beim weihnachtlichen FF-Wichteln in unserem HP-FF-Forum für Harlekin geschrieben und ist, wie am Summary und am Genre schon unschwer zu erkennen, eine Humor-FF. Nehmt sie also nicht allzu ernst und sucht nicht allzu gründlich nach Logik und Storyline, die sind in dieser Story nämlich nicht so ausgeprägt ;) Und ach ja, ich ignoriere DH.

Viel Spaß damit und frohe Weihnachten! :)

xXx

"Ich verstehe die Muggel nicht", sagte Neville kopfschüttelnd.

"Gib dir keine Mühe, das wird kein Zauberer jemals", entgegnete Harry ungerührt und betrachtete ihr Werk voller Zufriedenheit.

"Ich meine, ich verstehe die Muggel in den meisten Dingen, wirklich. Und ich mag sie. Aber was genau ist noch mal der Sinn von blinkenden Lichtschläuchen?" Kopfschüttelnd deutete Neville auf besagtes fragwürdiges Objekt, das die gesamte acht Meter hohe Tanne schmückte, die sie auf Nicht-Muggel-Wegen in die Wohnung bugsiert hatten und kurzerhand ein Loch in die zu niedrige Decke gemacht hatten, da sie sowieso unter dem Dachboden wohnten und es somit niemanden störte.

"Es hat keinen Sinn, es ist einfach nur weihnachtlich", belehrte Harry ihn und zupfte ein paar Zweige zurecht, damit die Tanne möglichst hübsch aussah.

"Ich dachte, an Weihnachten feiert man die Geburt von… wie heißt er noch, Jesus Christus, dem Heiland der Muggel?"

"Jaja, schon, aber das darf man alles nicht so eng sehen", winkte Harry ab und drapierte noch einen blau blinkenden Lichterschlauch um einen Ast, der noch nicht mit Weihnachtsschmuck überladen war. "Sieht doch sehr hübsch aus."

"Mhm", machte Neville zweifelnd und betrachtete mit schief gelegtem Kopf ihr Werk. Die ursprüngliche Farbe der Tanne, ein sattes Dunkelgrün, war fast nicht mehr zu erkennen, da an jedem Zweigchen mindestens zwei Weihnachtskugeln in ganz furchtbarem, leuchtenden Orange baumelten (hauptsächlich handelte es sich dabei um Chudley-Cannons-Weihnachtkugeln, zwischen denen ständig winzig kleine Spieler hin- und hersausten), und da Harry den Baum an den wenigen noch freien Stellen mit Lametta, besagten Grusel-Lichterschläuchen und schrill singenden Weihnachtsmännern dekoriert hatte. Zudem hatte er noch einen Spruch gefunden, der ständig Schnee von der Decke herabrieseln ließ, der auf dem Teppich jedoch gleich schmolz.

"Wann kommt Blaise noch mal?"

"Gegen sechs oder so", erwiderte Neville nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

"Okay, prima, ich muss sowieso noch einkaufen gehen und danach wollte ich noch bei Ron und Hermine vorbeischauen." Wie meistens, wenn er sich seine Pläne selbst dargelegt hatte, verfiel Harry in hektische Betriebsamkeit und wühlte in den zahlreichen Taschen seiner Jacke, in die er vorhin seinen Geldbeutel gesteckt hatte.

"Du kannst ruhig hierbleiben, wirklich", sagte Neville besorgt.

"Ach was, außerdem ist es ja deine Wohnung." Harry grinste erfreut, denn er hatte seinen Geldbeutel gefunden und stopfte ihn nun in seine Hosentasche. Außerdem konnte er es nur schlecht ertragen, in Blaise und Nevilles Gegenwart zu sein, denn so sehr er Neville auch mochte, so wenig konnte er ihr beneidenswertes Glück mit ansehen.

Die zwei waren nun schon seit drei Jahren zusammen und führten eine sehr harmonische Beziehung, was Harry sehr überrascht hatte, denn er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass der ehemals so schüchterne und unsichere Neville es schaffen würde, jemals mit einem Slytherin anzubändeln, aber ganz offensichtlich war es für Neville ein Leichtes, den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin um den Finger zu wickeln.

Außerdem war es ja, wie gesagt, gar nicht Harrys Wohnung, sondern nur mehr oder weniger eine Notlösung, die aus der Lage heraus entstanden war, dass Harry keine Wohnung gefunden hatte (nachdem seine letzte bei einigen gefährlichen Zaubertrankexperimenten in die Luft geflogen war), und in seiner Verzweiflung schließlich Neville gefragt hatte, ob er nicht kurzfristig für ein, zwei Wochen bei ihm einziehen könnte, bis er wieder ein festes Zuhause hatte.

Glücklicherweise hatte Neville sofort zugesagt, aber aus den "ein, zwei Wochen" waren nunmehr drei Monate geworden, in denen sich so etwas wie eine WG entwickelt hatte. Harry kochte, putzte und erledigte die Einkäufe (wofür er dann keine Miete zahlte), während Neville sich um seine Pflanzensammlung kümmerte, die die Wohnung in so etwas wie einen Dschungel verwandelte. Jede verfügbare freie Fläche war mit Pflanzen vollgestellt, die unerwartet nach einem schnappten, einen mit ätzenden Flüssigkeiten besprühten oder sich plötzlich in mordlustiger Absicht von hinten um jemandes Kehle schlangen.

Inzwischen hatte Harry sich jedoch daran gewöhnt und zuckte kaum noch mit der Wimper, wenn sich kräftige Schlingen plötzlich von hinten um ihn legten und begannen, ihm die Luft abzudrücken. Andere Besucher, wie etwa Ron und Hermine, erschraken jedesmal beinahe zu Tode, wenn sie sich plötzlicher von einer Reihe blutrünstiger Zimmergewächse angegriffen sahen.

"Denkst du dran, noch Pflanzendünger zu kaufen?", bat Neville und goss liebevoll eine Baby-Teufelsschlinge, die unter dem sanften Regen wohlig ihre kleinen, schwarzen Blätter streckte.

"Natürlich denke ich dran", erwiderte Harry schon im Hinausgehen. Wie könnte er es auch vergessen? Schließlich waren sie im hiesigen Supermarkt fast schon so etwas wie Großkunden, was ihren Düngerverbrauch betraf. Am Anfang hatte es ihn ein wenig gewundert, dass Neville Muggel-Dünger benutzte, aber Neville hatte ihm erklärt, dass "das ganze chemistrische Zeug" da drin seinen Pflanzen sehr gut tat und viel besser war als jeder magische Dünger, der von inkompenten Dünger-Fachzauberern in stümperhafter Arbeit hergestellt worden war und von dem seine heißgeliebten Pflanzen lila Flecken bekamen, was ja "echt peinlich" war.

Zerstreut ihre Nachbarin grüßend, polterte Harry die Treppe herunter und setzte sich dann ins Auto. Diesem technischen Muggelgerät stand Neville mit noch größerer Abneigung gegenüber als blinkenden Lichterschläuchen, denn ihm wurde darin generell schlecht. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry schaltete, hielt er rasch eine Kotztüte vor sein Gesicht; wenn Harry bremste, presste er sich mit geschlossenen Augen in Erwartung des herausplatzenden Airbags in seinen Sitz; und wenn Harry Gas gab, rief er alle schon längst verstorbenen, mächtigen Zauberer und Hexen um Hilfe an.

Da Neville allerdings auch schon übel wurde, wenn er nur einen Besen erblickte, nahm Harry das nicht besonders ernst, da er den großen Vorteil des schmerzfreien Reisens im Auto entdeckt hatte. Er vertrat die Überzeugung, dass jemand, der noch nie versucht hatte, mit zwei Bierkästen in der Hand zu apparieren oder gar per Flohpulver zu reisen, gar nicht wissen konnte, was Schmerzen waren, und wie man einen knöchelhohen Bierteich von einem zwar schrecklich gemusterten, aber nichtsdestotrotz nicht für den Mülleimer gedachten Wohnzimmerteppich entfernte.

Die Einkäufe im Supermarkt hatte er rasch erledigt und auch die circa zehn Kilo Dünger sicher im Fond seines kleinen Autos verstaut. Guten Mutes brauste er nun in Richtung Ron und Hermine, die in einem winzigen Haus in der Londoner Vorstadt wohnten. Natürlich war ihr Haus nur von außen winzig, innen hatte Hermine es auf geradezu irrwitzige Weise vergrößert. Ihre Bibliothek war so enorm, dass Hermine es selbst nach drei Jahren nicht geschafft hatte, diese auch nur ansatzweise zu katalogisieren, und im Rest des Hauses hatte Harry sich schon öfter verlaufen als er zählen konnte - obwohl er ja schon wirklich oft da gewesen war. Allerdings gestand Ron ihm manchmal (wenn Hermine gerade nicht dabei war), dass er schon öfter mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, einen Lageplan des Hauses zu entwerfen, sodass er den Weg vom Badezimmer zur Küche ohne stundenlanges Umherirren finden konnte.

Darauf achtend, nicht im Parkverbot stehenzubleiben, parkte Harry sein Auto, kletterte über die niedrige Backsteinmauer, da er zu faul war, das Tor zu öffnen, durchquerte den handtuchgroßen Garten in einem Schritt und klingelte. Nach etwa drei Sekunden wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Hermine umarmte ihn mit einem freudigen Aufschrei. "Harry, wie schön, dass du da bist!"

"Ich freu mich auch, euch zu sehen", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

"Komm schnell rein, draußen ist es so furchtbar kalt!", empfahl Hermine ihm und bugsierte ihn rasch in den Flur. "Nein, Krummbein, hörst du wohl auf, die Schuhe anzuknabbern! Und sag Harry guten Tag." Krummbein, dessen Fell inzwischen ergraut war, hörte mürrisch auf und stolzierte in Richtung Küche davon, ohne Harry auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Hermine seufzte. "Nimm es nicht persönlich, Harry, mit dem Alter wird er langsam blind, vermutlich hat er dich einfach nicht gesehen."

Harry verzichtete darauf, ihr zu sagen, dass er es nicht persönlich nahm, wenn ein Kater, den er sowieso nicht mochte, ihn nicht begrüßte, sondern umarmte stattdessen Ron, der mit umgebundener Schürze und einem Kochlöffel in der Hand aus der Küche gekommen war.

"Setz dich schon mal an den Tisch, Harry, das Essen ist gleich fertig", strahlte er und kehrte wieder in sein Revier, die Küche, zurück. Harry nickte amüsiert und trabte ins Esszimmer, wo der Tisch schon hübsch gedeckt war. Allerdings bemerkte man auch hier Hermines gestaltende Hand, denn die Teller waren in schrill gelben Farben gehalten und trugen die pinkfarbene Aufschrift "Belfer – jetzt international agierend!" und auf jedem Glas war der schriftliche Hinweis vermerkt, dass diese Gläser sich von unbezahlten Hauselfen nicht füllen ließen.

Hermine war immer noch sehr für Belfer engagiert, wenn sie zwischen ihrem beinahe unmenschlichen Arbeitspensum in der Magischen Rechtsabteilung (in der sie ihren alten Chef abgesetzt, seine Position eingenommen, die Abteilung umstrukturiert und sie zu einem effizienten Instrument geformt hatte), den Gerichtsverhandlungen, denen sie als überwachendes Organ beisitzen musste, dem Erweitern ihrer Bibliothek und natürlich ihren zwei Kindern dafür Zeit fand.

Die zwei hießen Lily und James, was Harry manchmal melancholisch lächeln ließ, waren Zwillinge und das schlimmste Verwüstungskommando, das man sich vorstellen konnte, weswegen Ron und Hermine ihr Haus etwa im Zwei-Wochen-Takt renovierten.

Ron war inzwischen zu einem sehr passionierten Koch geworden, amtierender britischer Schachmeister und trainierte außerdem die Chudley Cannons, die es unter seiner Regie geschafft hatten, vor drei Jahren in der Quidditch-Liga auf dem ersten Platz zu landen. Von diesem Moment an war die Anzahl der Chudley-Cannons-Fanartikel und –Freikarten in seinem Freundeskreis stark gestiegen, was schon das eine oder andere Mal zur Umdekoration einer Wohnung geführt hatte, denn zu den meisten Möbeln passte das Orange einfach nicht.

In diesem Moment kamen die Kinder Lily und James, drei Jahre alt, hereingestürmt, kletterten auf ihre Stühle und verlangten lautstark nach dem Essen. Die zwei hatten leuchtend feuerrote, sehr buschige Haare, eine beunruhigende Kombinationsgabe und einen Erfindungsreichtum, der dem der älteren Weasley-Zwillinge in nichts nachstand.

"Gleich, gleich, meine Lieben", erwiderte Hermine zerstreut, tätschelte Harrys Hand in dem Glauben, sie gehöre zu einem ihrer Kinder, und vertiefte sich dann wieder in ihr Buch, einen sehr unbenutzt aussehenden Wälzer namens "Die Diskriminierung der norwegischen Trolle im 15. Jahrhundert".

Währenddessen probierte James aus, ob man eine Gabel als Serviettenring-Schleuder benutzen konnte – man konnte, stellte Harry fest und pflückte den Servietten-Ring mit schmerzerfülltem Stöhnen aus seinen Haaren. "Ach du liebes bisschen!", rief Hermine. "Schäm dich, James! Du bist ein sehr böser Junge! Harry, hast du dir was getan?" Sie beugte sich vor, um Harry näher zu inspizieren. "Ach, James hat zum Glück ja nur das Gel getroffen. Ich dachte schon, das Krachen wäre von deinen Schädelknochen gekommen und nicht von deiner zerbrechenden Frisur."

Hermine übertrieb wirklich, fand Harry, er hatte allerhöchstens eine Vierteltube Gel in seinem Haar, das sowieso nichts half (obwohl es ein ultramagisch verstärktes Ultra-24-Stunden-Party-Haargel war), da seine Haare genauso aussahen wie immer, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass vermutlich nicht mal ein Orkan ihnen etwas anhaben könnte.

In diesem Moment kam Ron hereingewirbelt und ließ vier Töpfe vor sich herschweben, wobei der aus ihnen aufsteigende Geruch Harry daran erinnerte, wie hungrig er war. Es gab einen Ananas-Mango-Auflauf, der wesentlich besser schmeckte als er klang, mit angemachtem Gemüse, Pilzsoße und Kartoffelgratin, und der Harry so satt machte, dass er zu platzen glaubte.

"Boah!", japste er und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. "Ron, ich sterbe. Ich kann nie mehr in meinem Leben etwas essen."

"Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du in fünf Minuten deine Meinung ändern wirst, da gibt es nämlich den Nachtisch." Ron grinste und fünf Minuten später, als Harry die Eisbecher mit Schoko- und Vanilleeis, frischer Schlagsahne, Fruchtstücken und Schokosoße erblickte, änderte er tatsächlich seine Meinung über das Fassungsvermögen seines Magens, nämlich dass einiges mehr hineinging als er glaubte.

Danach jedoch war Harry endgültig erledigt und konnte nur noch stumm seinen beiden besten Freunden lauschen, die über die Größe ihres noch zu kaufenden Weihnachtsbaumes diskutierten, während Lily eine hübsche Pyramide mit beinahe perfekt quadratischer Grundfläche auf ihrem Teller baute, die jedoch gerade in dem Moment zusammenbrach und in einer großen Pfütze auf den Boden pladderte, als sie ein Mango-Stückchen als krönenden Schlusspunkt oben hinauf setzen wollte.

Ohne ihre Argumentation zu unterbrechen und ohne das Malheur eines Blickes zu würdigen, wedelte Hermine kurz mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin Handbesen und Kehrschaufel aus einer Ecke hervortanzten und die zerspladderte Pyramide selbsttätig vom Teppich entfernten.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatten Ron und Hermine ihre Diskussion beendet (leider war Harry gegen Ende eingeschlafen, sodass er den Ausgang verpasst hatte) und Hermine brachte die Kinder ins Bett, während Ron mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen näher zu Harry rückte. "Ich hab da was für dich", raunte er und zog die feuerroten Augenbrauen hoch.

Harry machte einen bemüht interessierten Gesichtsausdruck, während er gelangweilt eine Wette mit sich selbst abschloss, ob Ron ihm jetzt Freikarten für das Chudley-Cannons-Spiel am Freitag überreichen würde oder doch eher eine Chudley-Cannons-Gießkanne, die vor drei Monaten als neuester Merchandising-Artikel eingeführt worden war, von deren Sorte jedoch schon drei Stück in Nevilles Wohnung herumstanden.

"Tadaa!", stieß Ron hervor und zog ein orangefarbenes Papier hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Aha, Wette gewonnen, Freikarten.

"Oh cool! Freikarten!", sagte Harry mit größtmöglicher Begeisterung. "Ich war schon seit einer Woche bei keinem Chudley-Cannons-Spiel mehr!"

"Was?" Ron blickte verdutzt auf die Karte. "Oh, ähm, nein. Die ist nicht für das Spiel – aber da hätte ich auch noch welche, wenn du willst. Nein, die ist für die Weihnachtsparty im Ministerium."

Ron zog bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch und diesmal war Harry wirklich begeistert. Wie abgefahren war das denn?! Die Weihnachtspartys im Ministerium waren legendär, denn angeblich war erst ihretwegen die Woche zwischen Weihnachten und Sylvester als komplett arbeitsfrei erklärt worden – man munkelte sogar, dass vor einigen hundert Jahren die Zauberer in der Zeit zurückgereist seien und die damalige Kalenderrechnung manipuliert hatten, damit Sylvester nicht ganz so schnell auf Weihnachten folgte.

"Hermine hat sie besorgt", flüsterte er verschwörerisch und überreichte die Karte Harry als sei sie ein faustgroßer Diamant. Ehrfürchtig nahm Harry sie an sich und verstaute sie gleich in seiner Hose, damit er sie bloß nicht verlor. Die letzten Jahre hatte er es nie geschafft, zur Weihnachtsparty im Ministerium zu gehen, da er immer gerade im Ausland gewesen war oder ihn diverse längere Krankenhausaufenthalte davon abgehalten hatten.

Harry arbeitete nämlich, da er nach seinem Schulabschluss in Hogwarts das Studium der Zaubertränke für sich entdeckt hatte, in einem Zaubertränke-Labor, das Tränke sowohl für den gewöhnlichen Hausgebrauch als auch für etwas exquisitere Wünsche herstellte. Harry beschäftigte sich hauptsächlich mit diesen exquisiteren Tränken, deren Zutaten man allerdings meist im Ausland besorgen musste und des Öfteren auch unter Einsatz des eigenen Lebens, beispielsweise, wenn man einem burmesischen Unsichtbaren Tiger die Mandeln entfernen musste ohne dabei aufgefressen zu werden. Ungefährlich war auch das Brauen der Tränke nicht – ihr Labor war schon öfter in die Luft geflogen als man überhaupt zählen konnte.

Besonders Harry war dabei sehr experimentierfreudig und wagte es schon mal, einen Trank einmal öfter oder weniger oft als vorgeschrieben umzurühren, wodurch er an einem denkwürdigen Tag seine Wohnung zu einem mit Asche gefüllten Krater verwandelt hatte, nachdem man ihm verboten hatte, seine gefährlichen Rührexperimente im Labor durchzuführen, da dessen ständiger Wiederaufbau auf die Dauer doch recht teuer wurde.

"Hast du Harry die Karte schon gegeben?", fragte Hermine, die die Treppe vom Obergeschoss herunterstieg und grinste voller Vorfreude. Ron nickte eifrig und Harry strahlte.

"Das ist echt klasse, Leute! Das wird total Spitze, ehrlich!"

"Ja, dieses Jahr kommen wirklich sehr viele, sehr coole Leute", nickte Hermine. "Neville und Blaise kommen auch."

Harrys Grinsen wurde etwas schwächer – nicht dass man ihn falsch verstand, er mochte Neville wirklich sehr, sehr gerne und Blaise mochte er auch (okay, er war Harry irgendwie suspekt, aber nichtsdestotrotz sympathisch), aber wie es aussah, würde er wieder nur von Pärchen umgeben sein, die ihm seine eigene Inkompetenz bezüglich Liebesbeziehungen nur zu deutlich vor Augen hielten.

Das Leben war einfach nicht fair! Zuerst war seine Beziehung mit Ginny, nachdem er es nach dem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts noch mal probiert hatte, schief gegangen, weil ihm klar geworden war, dass er schwul war – nun, was hieß klar geworden, er hatte es eben gemerkt, als er eines Morgens neben einem erschreckend nackten Colin Creevey im Bett aufgewacht war und sich an nichts erinnern konnte als an den überraschend rauen Timbre von Colins sonst so quiekiger Stimme, wenn er Harry Liebesschwüre ins Ohr flüsterte.

Ginny jedoch hatte es überraschend gut aufgenommen, weil sie sowieso eine Affäre mit Millicent Bulstrode hatte, was Harry ziemlich stark erschüttert hatte, da Millicent sich die Haare auch noch platinblond gefärbt hatte. Aber zum Glück hatte er einen Rosenkrieg verhindern und sich voll und ganz auf die Suche nach einem Partner mit diesmal dem richtigen Geschlecht begeben können.

Das war jedoch gar nicht so einfach – Colin kam nicht in Frage, weil er einfach zu… obsessiv war. Harry mochte die Tatsache nicht, dass Colin wesentlich mehr über ihn wusste als er selbst – es reichte, wenn Hermine das tat. Danach hatte er es mit Justin Finch-Fletchley probiert, hatte jedoch den Verdacht, dass dieser nur darauf abfuhr, wenn Harry Parsel sprach (was er beim Sex häufig verlangt hatte) und sich dann an dem Schauder, den die zischenden Laute in ihm hervorriefen, ergötzte.

Kurz darauf hatte Harry einen Versuch mit Roger Davies gestartet, dieser hatte jedoch eine schrecklich romantische Ader und hatte mit Harry nur in Oleanderbüschen geknutscht, ihm zu jedem Date einen Arm voll roter Rosen mitgebracht und jedesmal darauf bestanden, Harrys Rechnung zu bezahlen. Irgendwann war Harry so genervt gewesen, dass er nicht mal mehr versucht hatte, Rogers Großzügigkeit auszunutzen, obwohl er das schon das eine oder andere Mal getan hatte (denn schließlich war Harry ganz tief innendrin ja auch ein Slytherin), sondern ihm einfach den Laufpass gegeben hatte.

"Harry, was ist mit dir?", fragte Hermine besorgt und rückte näher. "Du bist so abwesend, hast du schon wieder über deine gescheiterten Beziehungen nachgedacht?" Harry verzog das Gesicht, wieso durchschaute Hermine ihn eigentlich immer auf Anhieb? War so was nicht eigentlich sehr unfair? "Ich hab dir doch schon so oft angeboten, dass ich mich mal nach passenden Kerlen für dich umgucken könnte!"

"Ähm, nein, nein, lass mal", wehrte Harry entsetzt ab – er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Hermine für Typen anschleppen würde!

Hermine schniefte indigniert. "Du bist so stur, Harry, dabei will ich dir doch wirklich nur helfen! Aber ich hab die Gästeliste für die Weihnachtsparty schon mal durchgeguckt, da hat es einige sehr vielversprechende Kandidaten dabei, die ich im Auge behalten werde –"

"Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Hermine, aber ich glaube, ich kann das auch alleine –", setzte Harry vorsichtig an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn gleich wieder.

"Natürlich, natürlich, du hast ja vollkommen Recht. Ich werde mich nicht mehr einmischen", erwiderte Hermine etwas zu hastig und strahlte wie eine magische Glühbirne – tatsächlich hatten die Zauberer in den letzten Jahren immer mehr Muggelerfindungen für sich entdeckt und Glühbirnen waren eben doch praktischer als ein rauchender Kamin, den man ständig mit Holz füttern musste, Fackeln, die ohnehin nur rußten und, wenn man nicht vorsichtig war, die ganze Wohnung in Brand setzte, oder gar Kronleuchter, die des Öfteren von der Decke herunterkrachten und dabei schon den einen oder anderen unschuldigen Passanten erschlagen hatten.

In den folgenden Abendstunden gingen weder Ron noch Hermine auf Harrys Liebesleben ein (was beunruhigend ungewöhnlich war, denn normalerweise konnte keiner von ihnen auch nur drei Sätze sprechen ohne einen Vorschlag zu bringen, was für einen Eroberungsversuch Harry als Nächstes starten könnte) und so wurde es ein sehr netter Abend, mit einem Schachturnier (das Ron natürlich mit Bravour gewann), einer selbstgemixten Bowle für Ron und Hermine und alkoholfreien Cocktails für Harry (er musste ja schließlich noch Auto fahren) und ein bisschen Rumzappen im Fernsehen.

Ron war jedes Mal aufs Neue fasziniert von dem "Bilderkasten", der schier endlos neue Bilderfolgen produzierte – und bei dem man allein durch einen Tastendruck die Bilderfolge wechseln konnte! Selbst in all den Jahren, in denen Ron und Hermine den Fernseher nun schon besaßen, konnte er ein begeistertes Aufjauchzen nie unterdrücken, wenn Hermine den Sender wechselte.

So gegen zwei Uhr nachts machte Harry sich dann auf den Heimweg, verabschiedete sich wortreich von Ron und Hermine, versprach, sich in nächster Zeit öfter blicken zu lassen und auf jeden Fall auf der Ministeriumsparty aufzukreuzen.

xXx

Der Tag der Weihnachtsparty war tatsächlich auch viel schneller da als Harry es erwartet hatte, aber er vergaß immer, wie schnell die Zeit verging, wenn er im Labor mal wieder über komplizierten Formeln für einen Trank brütete und das Zusammenwirken der Zutaten zu verstehen versuchte. Neville und Ron hatten ihn für verrückt erklärt, Hermine hatte ihn gelobt und ihm das Studium der Muggelchemie empfohlen. "Ich wusste schon immer, dass es allein Snape war, der dich davon abgehalten hat, dein Talent zu zeigen", pflegte sie zu verkünden und dabei besonders kryptisch dreinzublicken, als sei sie eine Seherin und versuche nun, Trelawney zu imitieren.

Nun also war der große Abend und Harry stand schon seit einer Stunde vor dem Spiegel und versuchte, seine Frisur zu richten. Neville, der normalerweise wirklich ein extrem geduldiger Mensch war, ließ einen Hauch von Genervtheit in seiner Stimme anklingen. "Bist du jetzt fertig, Harry? Du siehst wirklich gut aus." Gelangweilt klopfte er mit den Fingern einen unbestimmten Rhythmus gegen sein Glas mit einem Kirschlikör, den Harry nicht mal mit Gummihandschuhen berühren, geschweige denn in die Nähe seines Mundes kommen lassen würde.

"Danke, aber da ist noch diese eine Strähne…" Ohne hinzusehen wusste Harry, dass Neville nun mit den Augen rollte und auf die Uhr blickte. Aber er sagte nichts mehr, weswegen Harry sich genötigt sah, noch hinzuzufügen: "Blaise ist ja auch noch nicht da."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich braucht Draco im Bad genauso lang wie du", sagte Neville seufzend.

"Draco? Was, wer? Oh Merlin, Malfoy? Heißt das, DER geht mit?!"

"Ähm, das hätte ich jetzt vielleicht nicht sagen sollen", sagte Neville nervös. "Harry, ich hab Blaise gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee ist, aber er hat gemeint, Draco würde unbedingt mit ihm gehen wollen und –"

"Ich komm mit Malfoy schon klar, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen", sagte Harry grimmig und wandte sich endlich vom Spiegel ab, da er jetzt schon drei Tuben Gel verbraucht hatte ohne diese eine gewisse Strähne zähmen zu können, und die Sinnlosigkeit seines Tuns eingesehen hatte.

"Ich mache mir jede Menge Sorgen", entgegnete Neville. "Ich weiß, dass ihr euch schon nach spätestens einer Minute streiten werdet und dass –"

Das Feuer im Kamin leuchtete grün auf, das Zeichen für die Ankunft von Blaise und Malfoy. Harry fletschte die Zähne, trank sein Glas mit Wodka Lemon aus und bereitete sich mental auf einen heftigen, langwierigen Kampf vor. Er wusste, Malfoy würde ihm die Party verdammt noch mal nicht verderben, denn er hatte felsenfest beschlossen, sich zu amüsieren, und wenn Harry mal etwas beschlossen hatte, dann ließ er sich dadurch von nichts abbringen, vor allem nicht durch solche Kleinigkeiten wie einer Invasion durch Außerirdische, dem Weltuntergang oder eben Malfoy.

Blaise hatte sich inzwischen aus dem Kamin geschält und klopfte die Asche von seiner Robe. Nachdem er Neville einen Begrüßungskuss gegeben hatte, reichte er Harry die Hand. "Hey, Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht's?"

"Gut, danke", erwiderte Harry und schüttelte Blaises Hand. "Was machen die Kobolde?"

"Alles andere, außer sich zu benehmen", erwiderte Blaise, klang dabei jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund begeistert. Harry wusste nicht genau, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber er arbeitete im Ministerium in der Abteilung für die Zusammenarbeit mit Magischen Wesen und versuchte nun, Gleichberechtigung nichtmenschlicher magischer Wesen durchzusetzen. Er war auch ein engagiertes Mitglied bei Belfer und wenn er sich mit Hermine erst mal in einer Diskussion über die ungerechte Behandlung der Hauselfen festgefressen hatte, konnten Außenstehende nichts mehr ausrichten, sondern nur noch ein Bier trinken gehen.

Neville sollte Recht behalten mit seiner Prophezeiung, dass Harry und Malfoy sich nach spätestens einer Minute streiten würden, denn sobald Malfoy aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, verzog er das Gesicht zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln, ignorierte Blaise und Neville und sagte mit einem süffisanten Unterton: "Potter, wie schön, dich wiederzusehen. Viel schöner wäre es allerdings noch, wenn du nicht auf dubiosen Wegen irgendwie an eine Karte für die Party gekommen wärst… was war es doch für eine angenehme Zeit, potterfreie Partys im Ministerium zu feiern."

"Wie kann man überhaupt feiern, wenn du wandelnder Motzkasten durch dein Gemeckere alles ruinierst?"

Neville rollte mit den Augen und lehnte sich mit einem Aufseufzen gegen Blaise. Beinahe hatte Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er das sah, aber nur beinahe, denn schließlich ging es hier um Malfoy. Malfoy, der Drecksack, der ihn während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit immer gepiesackt und verhöhnt hatte, und der in seiner überheblichen Art in diversen Zaubermagazinen Interviews gegeben hatte, in denen er die Vermutung äußerte, Harry sei in Zaubertränken äußerst unbegabt und habe den Studienplatz nur aufgrund seiner Berühmtheit erhalten. Dies hatte dazu geführt, dass das sprachliche Niveau ebendieser Zaubermagazine stark abgesunken war, da sie unter Zuhilfenahme vieler, vieler Ausrufezeichen und Kraftausdrücke Harry und Dracos Konflikt genau beschreiben mussten und ihre Feindschaft dabei malerisch als den "Schatten nach Du-weißt-schon-wem" bezeichnet hatten.

Normalerweise las Harry diese Magazine ja gar nicht erst, aber als die Leute ihn auf der Straße fragten, ob es wahr sei, dass seine Freundin Hermine Granger (mit der er natürlich ganz offensichtlich eine geheime Affäre hatte) die Tränke, die er für das Studium benötigte, für ihn braute, hatte er beschlossen, dass etwas getan werden musste. Also hatte er dem Tagespropheten ein Interview gegeben, in dem er ganz nebenbei eine komplizierte Abhandlung über die Wirkungsweise von Schlaftränken untergebracht (allerdings in stark gekürzter Form, da die Reporterin während Harrys langer Ausführungen eingeschlafen war und infolgedessen nicht alles mitbekommen hatte) und es außerdem geschafft hatte, zurückzustänkern, indem er sagte, Malfoy ruhe sich nur auf den Lorbeeren und dem Reichtum seiner Familie aus.

"Also, auf geht's!", sagte Blaise. "Harry, wieso gehst du nicht zuerst?" Er lächelte breit und Harry wusste, dass Blaise zumindest einen der Streithähne möglichst schnell aus dem Zimmer befördern wollte.

Aber um des lieben Friedens willen (und weil er sowieso nicht länger als nötig mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer bleiben wollte) nickte Harry, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin und sagte laut und deutlich: "Ministerium für Magie!"

Die Flammen fauchten grün auf und Harry bereute alles, was er den ganzen Tag über gegessen hatte (obwohl er sich vorsichtshalber nur von trockenem Brot ernährt hatte), denn das Herumgeschleudert-Werden in den Kaminen tat seinem Magen einfach nicht gut. Im Übrigen war er sich ziemlich sicher, neulich (beim Studium eines sehr interessanten peruanischen Trankes gegen Herzinfarkte) gelesen zu haben, dass das hier ganz, ganz schlecht für die Blutgefäße war. Sicherlich mussten hierbei schon Leute gestorben sein; wenn er wieder zurück war, würde er anfangen, nach Statistiken über Flohpulver-Tote zu suchen und –

Pflatsch. Wie eine Melone, die jemand mit großer Kraft zu Boden geworfen hatte, landete Harry auf dem marmorgefliesten Boden vor dem Ministeriumskamin und sah erst mal nur ziemlich viele kleine, hell leuchtende Kamine vor seinen Augen tanzen, die ihn höhnisch auslachten.

"Oooohhhh, Harry!", rief eine schrille Stimme und starke Arme zogen ihn vom Boden hoch. Harry, der noch etwas benommen war, registrierte erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass er in Millicent Bulstrodes Armen hing und Ginny liebevoll seine Wange tätschelte. "Harry, geht es dir gut? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wann du kommst, hätte ich für dich eine Luftmatratze vor den Kamin gelegt!"

"Geht schon", japste Harry, da er drohte, von Millicents Armen erdrückt zu werden.

"Lass ihn los, Liebling, ich glaube, er kann schon wieder alleine stehen", flötete Ginny und hauchte Millicent einen Luftkuss zu. "Harry, es geht doch, oder?"

"Jaja", sagte Harry und stolperte schwächlich vorwärts, nachdem er aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff entlassen worden war. "Wieso hat es hier denn Fliesen auf dem Boden, verdammt?" Während er sich beschwerte, blickte er sich schon mal um – "geil" war das einzige Wort, das ihm einfiel, um das hier zu beschreiben. Die ganze Ministeriumshalle war in ein blau glühendes Licht getaucht, grelle Scheinwerfer ließen ihre weißen Lichtstrahlen durch den ganzen Raum wandern, natürlich auch über die Tanzfläche, auf der sich eine zuckende Masse von Leibern in farbigem Disconebel zu hämmerndem House-Beat bewegte. Große Weihnachtsbäume waren mit Discokugeln geschmückt, leicht bekleidete Kellner und Kellnerinnen liefen mit Nikolausmützen auf dem Kopf herum und viele goldglitzernde, über dem Geschehen schwebende Tannenzweige formten die Worte "Merry Party-Mas!"

"Na ja, normalerweise fallen die Leute nicht aus den Kaminen heraus", sagte Ginny besorgt und klopfte Asche von seinen Klamotten. Gleichzeitig stellte Harry noch etwas benommen fest, dass irgendein Zauber auf dem Raum liegen musste, sodass man trotz der lauten Musik nicht schreien musste, um sich zu verständigen – sehr vorteilhaft. "Ich weiß auch nicht, wie du das machst. Es ist doch wirklich nicht schwer!"

Harry grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und drehte sich dann wieder zum Kamin um, in dem gerade Malfoy wie die personifizierte Eleganz in den Flammen auftauchte; für einen Moment umspielten sie seine ganze Figur und ließen ihn wie einen Teufel aus den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle erscheinen, dann erstarben sie und ohne auch nur das geringste Fleckchen Asche stieg Malfoy mit hochmütigem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Kamin.

Angeber. Harry verzog verächtlich das Gesicht und rieb sich unauffällig die Hüfte, der seine Bruchlandung aus dem Kamin heraus nicht allzu gut bekommen war. "Millicent!", sagte Malfoy mit einem charmanten Lächeln und gab ihr ein Küsschen links und rechts. "Du siehst ganz hinreißend aus." Millicent kicherte verlegen und senkte den Blick. Verdammt noch mal, sie war eine Lesbe und hatte sich nicht von Malfoy anflirten zu lassen! Aber sie sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, musste Harry zugeben. Sie war zwar immer noch recht stämmig, trug aber ein hübsches, türkisfarbenes Flatterkleid, das sie ein wenig wie eine überdimensionale Fee aussehen ließ, dafür aber perfekt mit ihrem platinblonden Haar harmonierte. Dazu trug sie schlichten Silberschmuck und Schuhe, von denen Harry sich nicht einmal vorstellen wollte, was man damit alles für Verletzungen anrichten könnte, wenn man sie an die falsche Stelle bekam.

"Du natürlich auch, Ginny", fügte Malfoy hinzu und gab ihr ebenfalls zwei Küsschen. Irgendwie kannte er zu viele von Harrys Freunden – gut, bei Ginny war es fast unvermeidbar, schließlich arbeitete sie im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Forschung, und er war an einem Forschungsinstitut beschäftigt.

"Charmeur", sagte Ginny, lächelte aber nichtsdestotrotz und senkte den Kopf. Harry war frustriert. Wie machte er das? Aber auch Ginny sah wirklich gut aus – sie trug ein sehr, sehr kurzes schwarzes, schulterfreies Kleid, erschreckend hohe Schuhe, weißen Korallenschmuck und eine winzige weiße Lederhandtasche, die aussah, als könne man darin allerhöchstens ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier unterbringen. Wenn Harry nicht schwul gewesen wäre, hätte er es sehr bereut, nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen zu sein – so aber war er froh, ihr sicherlich sündhaft teures Outfit nicht bezahlt haben zu müssen.

In diesem Moment erschienen auch Neville und Blaise mit kurzem Abstand hintereinander aus dem Kamin – zwar stiegen nicht ganz so elegant heraus wie Malfoy, aber sie legten auch bei weitem keine solche Bruchlandung hin wie Harry. Die Welt war nicht gerecht, befand Harry – zumindest nicht ihm gegenüber. Was genau hatte er angestellt, um eine solche Ungerechtigkeit zu verdienen? Eigentlich, fand Harry, hätte er vom Schicksal beschenkt werden müssen mit Glück – immerhin hatte er ganz alleine (okay, das war gelogen) die Zauberwelt gerettet und alle, ALLE hier drin hatten ihr Leben allein ihm zu verdanken!

So mit philosophischen Fragen beschäftigt, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass Malfoys taxierender Blick sich inzwischen auf ihn gerichtet hatte. "Ich würde dir jetzt wirklich gerne auch ein Kompliment machen", bemerkte er mit süffisanter Stimme. "Aber leider gibt es an dir nichts, was mir einen plausiblen Grund dafür geben könnte."

"Auf ein Kompliment von dir würde ich auch nicht den geringsten Wert legen", sagte Harry und legte gerade so viel Kälte in die Stimme, dass es gereicht hätte, mindestens einen ganzen Entenschwarm einzufrieren. Aber er durfte sich jetzt nicht mit Malfoy streiten, nein, denn er hatte beschlossen, sich zu amüsieren. Um diesen Beschluss jetzt allerdings auch noch durchführen zu können, brauchte er Alkohol. Viel Alkohol.

Ohne den anderen noch besonders viel Beachtung zu schenken, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und drängte sich durch die Menschenmasse in Richtung der Bar davon. Dort entdeckte er Ron und Hermine, die ihn strahlend zu sich winkten. Spontan beschloss Harry, dass er ja auch mal ausprobieren konnte, ob er mit Komplimenten gut ankam. "Wow, Hermine, du siehst toll aus!", strahlte er.

Hermine machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Harry, red' keinen Unsinn. Ich weiß, dass du rosa hasst." Verdammt, daran hätte er denken müssen. Aber Hermines knielanges, enges Kleid wäre wirklich ganz hübsch gewesen, wäre es nicht in diesem absolut grauenhaften Altrosa gehalten, auf das Hermine aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund abfuhr.

"Aber du siehst gut aus, Ron", startete Harry einen neuen Versuch, wobei ihm diese Lüge jetzt schon wesentlich schwerer fiel, denn Ron trug ein grell orangefarbenes Hemd mit zwei ineinander verschlungenen Cs darauf, das sich auf die fürchterlichste Weise mit seinem roten Haar biss.

"Wie viel hast du getrunken, Harry?", fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Kannst du dich noch erinnern, dass ich dein bester Freund, heterosexuell und verheiratet bin und du mich infolgedessen nicht anmachen solltest?"

"Apropos anmachen", klinkte Hermine sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ein, "Harry, wie läuft's bisher?"

"Ganz gut", log Harry. "Ich, ähm, bin zwar noch nicht lange da, aber ich hab schon… ähm… den einen oder anderen vielversprechenden Kandidaten gesehen."

"Oh, wundervoll", sagte Hermine, griff in ihre Handtasche und zog eine winzige Rolle Pergament hervor, die sehr eng beschrieben war. "Dann hätte ich die Liste mit den Kandidaten ja gar nicht mitnehmen müssen. Aber falls du doch keinen finden solltest, komm einfach zu mir, ich hab jede Menge Ideen, okay?" Sie lächelte breit und strahlend.

Milde entsetzt nickte Harry. Hermine schien es erschreckend ernst zu meinen – es sah aus, als müsste er sich heute Abend wirklich anstrengen, jemanden zu finden, um Hermine von ihren Verkupplungsversuchen abzuhalten.

"Ach, übrigens", fügte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn hinzu und betrachtete kritisch Harrys Outfit, das aus einer dunklen Jeans und einem weißen Hemd mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln, an dem die obersten Knöpfe offen gelassen waren, bestand, "ich dachte, du hättest dich vielleicht ein wenig… nun ja… anders anziehen können."

"Wie, anders?", fragte Harry verwirrt, der nicht wusste, was er falsch gemacht haben sollte – so schlimm sah es doch wohl nicht aus, oder?

"Na ja, weißt du, schwuler. Du weißt schon, was ich meine – ein bisschen eng anliegender, ein bisschen bauchfrei, ein bisschen Kajal, vielleicht ein Piercing –"

"Hermine!", sagte Harry zutiefst entsetzt. "So würde ich NIE rumlaufen!"

"Vielleicht ist ja gerade das dein Problem", sagte Hermine mit ihrem Ich-analysiere-alles-Blick, "dass du dich nicht… richtig anziehst. Ich glaube, sogar Todesser würden darauf abfahren – und von denen sollen sogar ziemlich viele schwul gewesen sein, hab ich gehört. Verstehst du, du würdest einfach mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen –"

"Bevor ich mich zum Gay-Wizard-Spielhäschen degradiere, auf das sogar Todesser abfahren, bleibe ich lieber bis an mein Lebensende Single", verkündete Harry würdevoll und war gleichzeitig etwas entsetzt von Hermines Vorschlägen – was genau hatte er in den letzten Jahren verpasst? Ron schien eher unberührt und warf Harry nur einen Du-solltest-ihren-Rat-befolgen-Blick zu.

"Na ja, wie du meinst, Harry", sagte Hermine in einer Stimme, die besagte, dass sie wusste, dass sie Recht behalten würde. "Komm, Ron, wir gehen tanzen."

"Bist du beleidigt?", fragte Harry sogleich besorgt. "Es war nicht böse gemeint, Hermine!"

"Ach was, ich bin nicht beleidigt", rief sie ohne sich umzudrehen. "Wir wollen dir bei deinen Flirtversuchen nur nicht im Weg stehen!"

Gedankenverloren beobachtete Harry, wie Hermine zur Tanzfläche marschierte als würde sie in den Krieg ziehen und Ron hinter sich herschleifte, der, in nachlässigen Bewegungen nach links und rechts, immer wieder Autogramme an orange gekleidete Fans verteilte. Auch wenn er in seinem Beliebtheits- und Bekanntheitsgrad lange nicht an Harry heranreichte (der von Fans bis jetzt zum Glück größtenteils verschont geblieben war und heute Abend waren allerhöchstens drei junge Frauen in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie ihn erblickt hatten), war die Masse an orangefarbenen Fanbriefen, die er jede Woche erhielt, immer immenser geworden, sodass er schließlich ein Fanpostbüro hatte einrichten müssen.

Harry, der von seiner meist rosa glitzernden Fanpost eher genervt war, hatte "versehentlich" sein Fanpostbüro mit einem misslungenen Trank in die Luft gejagt (natürlich, als niemand außer tonnenweise rosa glitzernder Briefe drin war) und seitdem liefen die meisten Briefe ins Leere.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte er einen Blick auf Malfoy, der sich an der Bar soeben zwei Caipirinhas geholt hatte (Harry beschloss spontan, sich jetzt doch keinen Caipirinha, sondern etwas anderes zu holen, es ging ja nicht an, dass er sich auf Malfoys Niveau herabließ und dasselbe trank wie er!) und einen davon mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung Pansy Parkinson reichte, die inzwischen ihre eigene Firma für magische Unterwäsche besaß, deren Absatzzahlen sogar höher waren als die von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Sie trug einen Hauch von Nichts, aus dessen tiefem Ausschnitt ihre magisch vergrößerten Brüste hervorquollen und gackerte gerade schrill über etwas, das Malfoy gesagt hatte. Sie warf ihr blond gefärbtes Haar in den Nacken, formte ihre knallrot geschminkten Lippen zu einem lachenden Mund und grub anschließend ihre knallrot lackierten Fingernägel in Malfoys Oberschenkel, an einer Stelle ziemlich nahe seinem besten Stück.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde Harry bei diesem Anblick übel – war es, weil er sich Malfoy beim Sex mit Pansy Parkinson nicht vorstellen wollte? Oder weil er sich nicht vorstellen wollte, was für ein ekelhaftes Gesülze Malfoy gerade abließ, um Parkinson rumzukriegen (obwohl das sicherlich nicht sehr schwer war)? Oder weil er sich nicht vorstellen wollte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn Parkinson mit ihrem Schuh (den man gut und gern als Mordinstrument hätte klassifizieren können) irgendwo hintrat?

Harry beschloss, dass er von diesen übelkeitserregenden Gedanken Abstand nehmen musste, indem er sich noch einen Cocktail als Nachschub holte und anschließend tanzen ging. Außerdem lernte er beim Tanzen vermutlich am ehesten jemanden kennen. Also bestellte er an der Bar einen Sex on the Beach, den Seamus Finnigan, der auch als Barkeeper arbeitete, ihm mit einem frechen Grinsen überreichte. "Hast noch was vor heute Abend, hm?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und lehnte sich interessiert über den Tresen zu Harry.

"Hermine zwingt mich", sagte Harry missmutig und nahm einen Schluck – verdammt stark, das Zeug, aber auch verdammt lecker.

"Also, wenn du niemanden findest… ich könnte dem Abhilfe verschaffen", sagte Seamus mit rauchiger Stimme und senkte den Blick. Plötzlich stellte Harry fest, dass Seamus ein klein wenig Kajal aufgetragen hatte und ein sehr, sehr enges Oberteil trug.

"Ähm, ja, sehr lieb von dir, aber ich geh erst mal tanzen", sagte Harry eine Spur zu hastig und floh in Richtung der Tanzfläche. Glücklicherweise waren die Cocktailgläser so verzaubert, dass man nichts verschütten konnte, egal, wie wild man tanzte, was Harry auch sogleich ausnutzte.

Sie spielten gerade irgendein bekanntes Muggellied, dessen Name Harry partout nicht einfallen wollte, auf das man aber extrem gut tanzen konnte. Leider wurde seine gute Stimmung sofort durch ein rosa glitzerndes Wesen verdorben, das sich ihm näherte. Dabei handelte es sich um – Harry musste kurz überlegen, bis ihm der Name einfiel – Romilda Vane, die sich mit verführerisch klimpernden Wimpern an ihn heranpirschte. "Hiiiii", sagte sie atemlos – und trat ihm auf den Fuß.

Harry jaulte auf, als der spitze Absatz sich schmerzhaft in seinen Zeh bohrte und mit einem erschrockenen Kreischen sprang Romilda zurück. "Oh mein Gott, das tut mir so Leid!", wimmerte sie und bemühte sich, sehr schuldbewusst dreinzugucken. "Wie kann ich das nur wieder gutmachen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, warf sie sich ihm um den Hals und begann, sehr, sehr eng mit ihm zu tanzen.

Von ihrem süßlichen Parfüm (von dem Harry den dunklen Verdacht hatte, dass es von Pansy Parkinson kreiert worden war, den Namen "Seduction" trug und gemeinsam mit einer roten Rüschenkorsage zehn Prozent billiger verkauft wurde – um einem falschen Verdacht vorzubeugen, die beiden Produkte waren im Zauberradio (das seit neuestem unglücklicherweise auch Düfte mitsendete) so intensiv beworben worden, dass wirklich jeder den passenden Werbespruch dazu auswendig aufsagen konnten) wurde Harry ein wenig übel, und zu dieser Übelkeit trug auch noch bei, dass Romildas Hände ein wenig zu vertraulich über seinen Rücken wanderten und ihre Brüste ein wenig zu aufdringlich gegen seinen Oberkörper drückten.

"Ähm, hör mal, Romilda", sagte Harry und versuchte unauffällig, von ihr abzurücken, "ich will dich ja wirklich nicht beleidigen, aber –"

Romilda riss ihre mit viel schwarzem Eyeliner umrandeten und von falschen Wimpern umkränzten Augen auf und gurrte: "Wie, du meinst, ich allein reiche dir nicht? Kein Problem! Cynthia, meine Freundin, ist zufällig auch dabei… Cynthia!" Sie winkte heftig und ein ebenfalls rosa glitzerndes Wesen eilte auf sie zu, wobei dessen blonde Korkenzieherlocken auf- und abhüpften.

Harry sah bereits die Apokalypse nahen, als sich von hinten zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und ihn aus der rosa glitzernden Gefahrenzone zogen. Überrascht sah Harry sich nach seinem Retter um – Colin. Dieser hatte sein blondes Haar so hinfrisiert, dass es ihm in die Augen fiel (Harry überlegte kurz, ob es wohl nicht schmerzhaft war, wenn einem ständig die eigenen Haare in den Augapfel stachen) und trug auffallend enge Klamotten, schwarz und mit einem Hauch von silbernem Glitzer.

"Hey, Harry", sagte er mit einer besonders rauchigen Stimme, die Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Ob er es nicht ganz vielleicht doch noch mal mit Colin versuchen sollte…?

Colin schien das ganz genauso zu sehen, denn ohne viel Federlesens drehte er Harry in seinen Armen um (der sich ein wenig dumm vorkam, denn irgendwie war es schon etwas entwürdigend, einfach so wie eine Puppe herumgedreht zu werden – aber andererseits hatte Colin in seinem letzten Jahr auf Howarts einen ordentlichen Wachstumsschub getan und anscheinend viel Zeit im Fitnessstudio verbracht) und küsste ihn danach einfach auf den Mund. Harry war viel zu überrascht um etwas anderes zu tun als mitzumachen, und so schlang er seine Arme ebenfalls um Colins Nacken und küsste ihn zurück, öffnete willig den Mund, als Colin mit der Zunge gegen seine Lippen stupste.

Das entsetzte Kreischen von Romilda und Cynthia hörte Harry nur sehr entfernt am Rande seines Bewusstseins – irgendwie (vielleicht war es etwas überheblich, aber er hatte gedacht, aufgrund seines Bekanntheitsgrades sei die gesamte Zauberwelt über seine sexuelle Ausrichtung informiert, aber offenbar war dem nicht so) schien das aber eine gute Art zu sein, es öffentlich zu machen. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, dass besonders viele Leute es bemerkten, denn sie waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und der Alkoholpegel stieg von Minute zu Minute.

Zufällig (obwohl Harry beinahe nicht glauben konnte, dass es Zufall sein sollte) begann in diesem Moment "Time of My Life" zu spielen und die meisten, die keine Pärchen waren, verschwanden von der Tanzfläche, um Alkohol-Nachschub zu holen, die Pärchen jedoch rückten umso enger zusammen. Langsam ließ Colin seine Hände über Harrys Rücken tiefer wandern und folgte dem analog mit seinen Lippen, indem er sich Harrys Hals entlang nach unten küsste.

Wie in Trance schloss Harry die Augen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten kippen, Colin konnte wirklich gut küssen. "Harry?", sagte er schon wieder mit dieser rauchigen Stimme, die Harry ganz schwach machte.

"Mhm?", sagte Harry, das Gefühl von Colins Lippen an seinem Hals genießend.

"Willst du dir nicht noch mal überlegen, es mit mir zu probieren?" Harry war gerade schon geneigt gewesen, darauf einzugehen, als Colin, der Harrys Zögern offensichtlich fehlgedeutet hatte, hinzufügte: "Ich weiß, dass du Single bist und auch schon seit längerem mit niemandem mehr zusammen warst… würdest du dich da nicht freuen, mal wieder einen Freund zu haben?"

Das war der Satz, der Harry dazu brachte, seine Meinung zu ändern: Er hasste es, wenn Colin wieder diese Dinge über ihn wusste, von denen eigentlich nur seine engsten Freunde wissen sollten. Abrupt unterbrach er Colins Zärtlichkeiten, indem er sich wieder gerade hinstellte und Colin ein wenig von sich wegschob. "Nein, Colin", sagte er fest. "Es ist aus, ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt. Du bist wirklich ein netter Kerl und ich mag dich, aber nein." Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass er seinen Cocktail noch immer in der Hand hielt – unglücklicherweise hatte er ihn wohl die ganze Zeit verkehrtherum gehalten, aber der Zauber hatte ja verhindert, dass etwas herauslief – und so stürzte er ihn in ein paar großen Schlucken herunter, was ihn kurz schwindeln ließ – verdammt, das Zeug war wirklich stark.

Colin senkte den Kopf. "Ich werde niemals gut genug für dich sein, ist es das?"

Am liebsten hätte Harry die Augen verdreht, aber das wäre natürlich ziemlich unhöflich gewesen. "Nein, Colin", sagte er freundlich und zog ihn langsam, aber bestimmt von der Tanzfläche herunter. "Aber wir zwei passen einfach nicht zusammen."

Wütend funkelte Colin ihn an und stob dann von dannen. Achselzuckend blickte Harry ihm hinterher und kehrte dann zur Bar zurück, wo Malfoy mit Parkinson inzwischen einen ziemlich verworrenen Knoten aus Gliedmaßen gebildet hatte. Sie saß so auf seinen Schoß, dass ihr ohnehin sehr kurzer Rock vollständig nach oben gerutscht war, hatte die Arme sehr fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen und gurrte gerade etwas in Malfoys Ohr.

Sie musste ihm wohl gesagt haben, dass Harry gerade gekommen war, denn er hob den Kopf aus ihrem Ausschnitt (was in Harry schon wieder eine spontane Übelkeit emporsteigen ließ) und grinste Harry an. "Potter, es ist schon ziemlich erbärmlich, wenn man sich von Creevey anmachen lassen muss. Fickst du jetzt also schon deine Fans? Verdammt, es geht den Bach runter mit dir…"

Harry begnügte sich damit, ihm als schlagfertige Antwort den Mittelfinger zu zeigen und bestellte sich einen neuen Drink, Wodka Martini, gerührt, nicht geschüttelt. Malfoy beugte sich weit zu ihm (wobei er fast vom Barhocker fiel und Parkinson laut aufkreischte, als sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor) und Harry konnte sein überraschenderweise gar nicht aufdringliches, herbes Parfüm riechen. "Potter", sagte er und zog Harrys Namen in die Länge, wie er es in der Schule immer getan hatte, "weißt du, was ich dir schon den ganzen Abend sagen wollte?" Er leckte sich über die Lippen und Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Nein, sag's mir." Harry lehnte sich gegen die Bar und nippte an seinem Drink. Gleichzeitig konnte er sich zumindest nicht selbst belügen, dass er nicht gespannt war, was Malfoy jetzt aus dem Hut zaubern würde.

"Weißt du… es kostet mich wirklich Überwindung, dir das zu sagen…" Malfoy fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über gezuckerten Rand seines Glases und leckte ihn ab, was Parkinson schon wieder schrill giggeln ließ. "Aber ich muss es einfach tun, weil ich sonst bis an mein Lebensende das Gefühl hätte, einen riesigen Fehler begangen zu haben, weil ich diese Gelegenheit nicht genutzt habe… also, es ist so: Du hast da genau eine Strähne, Potter, die schon die ganze Zeit nach vorne absteht wie der Fühler von einem Käfer und es ist das Bescheuertste, was ich jemals gesehen habe." Er lachte lauthals los und fiel diesmal wirklich vom Barhocker, Parkinson schaffte es irgendwie, sich laut kreischend auf dem Stuhl zu halten.

Malfoys ganzer Körper wurde von stummem Lachen am Boden durchgeschüttelt, Parkinson kicherte ebenfalls und wippte dabei vor und zurück, beugte sich schließlich weit vor und raunte Harry ins Ohr: "Mach dir nichts draus, er ist wirklich betrunken. So schlimm sieht es aber gar nicht aus, es hat so was… Verwegenes…" Das letzte Wort hatte sie nur gehaucht und Harry zuckte entsetzt zurück, als er fühlte, wie ihre Zungenspitze vorwitzig über sein Ohrläppchen strich.

"Ich… äh… ähm…" Harry verlor den Faden – er wusste ohnehin nicht, was er hatte sagen wollen – und floh (allerdings nicht ohne noch einen neuen Wodka Martini mitgehen zu lassen, denn das Zeug schmeckte einfach zu gut). Parkinson und Malfoys lautes Lachen hallte hinter ihm her. Zutiefst verstört verzog er sich zu Blaise und Neville, die gerade hingebungsvoll knutschten. Blaise hatte Neville gegen die von einer Weihnachtssterntapete bedeckte Wand gedrückt und war gerade dabei, auszuprobieren, wie tief er ihm die Zunge in den Hals stecken konnte.

Harry war ziemlich beeindruckt davon, wie weit er kam, beschloss dann aber, durch mehrfaches lautes Räuspern und Husten auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Während er darauf wartete, dass seine Ankunft wahrgenommen wurde, ordnete er seine Frisur und zauberte seine Strähne unauffällig in die richtige Position, auch wenn es in der Zauberwelt nicht als guter Ton galt, dies zu tun. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bemerkte Neville ihn und beendete die Zungenakrobatik mit Blaise. "Hey, Harry", sagte er und klang ziemlich atemlos. "Wie geht's?"

"Mhm, geht so", erwiderte Harry, kam dann aber gleich zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen: "Was geht mit – oder vielmehr zwischen – Malfoy und Parkinson? Ich meine…"

Blaise wandte sich um und warf den beiden (Malfoy saß inzwischen wieder auf dem Barhocker, Parkinson lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Tresen, ihr blondes Haar wie ein Teppich unter ihr ausgebreitet, und blickte zu Malfoy hoch) einen prüfenden Blick zu. "Ach, das ist normal", sagte er und winkte ab. "Wenn die zwei sich zusammen betrinken, endet das immer so. Aber nicht, dass du was Falsches denkst", fügte er nach einem Moment hinzu, "die zwei sind nicht zusammen. Pansy ist mit einem Muggel verheiratet."

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Drink und versprühte WodkaMartini in einem Radius von mindestens einem Meter. Leicht pikiert klopfte Blaise seine Kleidung ab und nutzte die Gelegenheit, einige Tropfen von Nevilles Wange und Hals zu lecken. "Sie ist mit einem Muggel verheiratet?!"

"Mhm, mit einem, wie heißt es, Physiklehrer, glaube ich. Sterbenslangweilig, der Typ. Ich hab ihn mal kennen gelernt – wirklich, Binns ist interessanter. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist sie total verknallt in ihn. Na ja, jedenfalls hat sie ihn noch nie betrogen. Mit Draco macht sie nur rum, weil – keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Machen die zwei immer. Obwohl Draco ja schwul ist… ich versteh's nicht."

Wieder versprühte Harry Wodka Martini in alle Richtungen – es war wirklich eine Schande, dieses kostbare Getränk derart zu verschwenden, fand er. "Malfoy ist schwul?!"

"Natürlich", mischte Neville sich mit gerunzelter Stirn ein. "Bist du doch auch. Und Blaise und ich auch. Und Colin. Und –"

"Jaja, ich weiß", unterbrach Harry ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung. "Ich wusste es nur nicht, das ist alles."

"Bei dir wusste es ja auch fast niemand, bis du eben die Knutsch-Session mit Colin hingelegt hast", sagte Neville grinsend. "Wird morgen bestimmt die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten – vorausgesetzt, die Reporter können sich morgen noch an irgendetwas erinnern."

Harry wagte das zu bezweifeln – irgendwie sah niemand so aus als könne er sich morgen noch an irgendetwas erinnern. "Na ja, ich lass euch zwei dann mal alleine", sagte er und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Tanzfläche, so ein Liebesglück wollte er ja nicht weiter stören.

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, beachteten Neville und Blaise ihn nicht mehr, ein bisschen wehmütig setzte Harry seinen Weg fort, die paar kreischenden jungen Mädchen ignorierend (die irgendwie viel zu jung schienen, um überhaupt hier zu sein dürfen – oder war er nur viel zu alt?), die ihn um Autogramme anbettelten. Schließlich gaben sie es enttäuscht auf und Harry wollte gerade schon aufatmen, als er in Hermine hineinlief.

"Oh, hi!", sagte sie begeistert und ihre Augen glitzerten. Harry warf Ron einen besorgten Blick zu – es war nie gut, wenn Hermine betrunken war, denn dann war sie noch viel gefährlicher als sonst. "Wie läuft's? Ich hab gesehen, du hast mit Colin geknutscht!"

"Ja, aber ich will nichts von ihm", wehrte Harry sogleich ab.

"Aber er von dir!", sagte Hermine und wühlte eifrig in ihrer Handtasche. "Und er ist doch so nett!"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Nein, Hermine. Ich will wirklich nichts mit Colin anfangen."

"Hm", machte Hermine enttäuscht und zog die Liste mit den Kandidaten hervor. "Dann muss ich ihn wohl auch streichen…" Mit einer kleinen, praktischen Reisefeder strich sie offensichtlich seinen und noch einige andere Namen durch – Harry wusste nicht, ob er froh oder entsetzt sein sollte, als er sah, dass schon fast alle von den zahlreichen Namen durchgestrichen waren. "Die meisten musste ich streichen", sagte Hermine bedauernd. "Irgendwie war bis jetzt keiner von ihnen das Gelbe vom Ei. Ron, Liebling, würdest du uns eben neue Drinks holen?" Sie wartete, bis er sich weit genug entfernt hatte, dann beugte sie sich zu Harry vor. "Meinst du, es wäre einfacher für dich, wenn ich einen Zauber über den Raum lege, der jedem schwulen Single ein rosa Herz auf dem Hintern erscheinen lässt? Ich hab da mal was gelesen –"

"Hermine!", rief Harry zutiefst entsetzt aus. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Lieber Himmel, auf was für Ideen du kommst!"

"Hm." Sie schien beleidigt, doch nur für einen Moment. "Sollen wir dann die Muggel-Methode ausprobieren? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Ron wäre bereit, solange mit dir rumzuknutschen, bis dein Traumprinz vor Eifersucht überkocht und mit dir auf seinem weißen Ross davonreitet und –"

Harry konnte nur noch fassungslos den Kopf schütteln. Hermine meinte es wirklich bestürzend ernst – und er wusste, wenn er nicht innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden jemanden fand, würde sie Ernst machen – oder sich gar noch Schlimmeres ausdenken! "Hermine, ich kann doch nicht mit Ron… er ist mein bester Freund… und ihr seid verheiratet und… überhaupt!"

"Also, mir würde es nichts ausmachen", sagte Hermine strahlend. "Und ich wette, ihm auch nicht."

Kopfschüttelnd winkte Harry ab. "Nein, danke, Hermine, das ist wirklich… ähm, lieb von dir. Aber ich geh dann mal… Typen suchen und so."

"Viel Spaß!", flötete Hermine und winkte ihm glücklich hinterher, während er zusah, dass er die Beine in die Hand nahm, um möglichst schnell aus Hermines Wirkungskreis zu entkommen. An der Bar holte er sich einen Long Beach Island, wobei er sich möglichst weit von Parkinson und Malfoy entfernt hinstellte, die ihn aber sowieso nicht zu bemerken schienen, da sie anscheinend in ein äußerst intimes Gespräch verwickelt waren. Mit seinem Glas verzog er sich auf eines der tiefen, weichen Ledersofas, die in einer Lounge etwas abseits standen und dazu dienten, den vom Feiern erschöpften Gästen Erholung zu bieten. Harry brauchte zwar keine Erholung, aber einen klaren Kopf (wobei es natürlich nicht besonders klug war, sich dafür noch einen Drink zu holen), um Pläne zu fassen. Pläne, wie er, möglichst heute Abend noch, jemandem rumkriegte, um Hermines Verkupplungswut auszubremsen, denn langsam nahm das Ganze wirklich beängstigende Züge an.

Colin fiel flach, das war klar – obwohl Harry seine rauchige Stimme schon ein bisschen vermisste. Das war zwar bedauerlich, aber was sollte man machen? Seamus' eindeutiges Angebot hatte er auch ausgeschlagen – nicht, dass er etwas gegen Seamus hatte, aber Typen, die Kajal trugen, waren ihm… suspekt. Aber er konnte ihn sich immerhin als – Harry schluckte – letzte Option offen halten. Wenn ihm sonst wirklich gar niemand mehr einfiel.

Seufzend spähte er umher und suchte nach gutaussehenden Männern in seinem Alter. Unglücklicherweise hatten die meisten jedoch ein ebenso gutaussehendes Mädchen um den Hals hängen – oder sie sahen eben nicht gut aus. Harry wollte ja nicht oberflächlich sein, aber er wollte wirklich nichts mit Crabbe oder Goyle anfangen, die alleine am Rand der Tanzfläche standen, sich hin und her wiegten, aus großen Bierhumpen tranken und dümmlich ins Leere starrten.

"Na, auf der Suche nach einem guten Fang?", fragte jemand mit schwerer Stimme an seinem Ohr und ließ sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen. Malfoy. Harry verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich ihm seufzend zu. Jetzt musste er sich wohl oder übel doch mit ihm auseinandersetzen – aber immerhin schien Malfoy betrunkener zu sein als er selbst, was ihm ja nur zum Vorteil gereichen konnte.

"Auf jeden Fall nach einem besseren als du ihn mit Parkinson gemacht hast", erwiderte er deshalb spitz – bewusst das ignorierend, was Blaise ihm eben erzählt hatte.

Malfoy lachte. "Was, Pansy? Nein, ich will nichts von ihr. Ich bin schwul."

"Ich weiß", entgegnete Harry von oben herab, die Tatsache verbergend, dass er das seit gerade mal einer Viertelstunde wusste.

"Du bist auch schwul", stellte Malfoy fest und bleckte die Zähne.

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry irritiert. Was war das denn für eine Neuigkeit?

"Sind nicht besonders viele tolle Typen hier, hm?", bemerkte Malfoy nach einer kurzen Pause, als habe er erwartet, dass Harry noch etwas hinzufügen würde.

"Nein, irgendwie nicht", stimmte Harry zu, während er sich fragte, warum er sich hier gerade mit der Nummer eins auf seiner persönlichen Todesliste über gutaussehende Kerle unterhielt. Aber es schien, als würde dieser Abend noch ein viel gewaltigeres Repertoire an Überraschungen aufweisen als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte.

"Weswegen du mit Creevey rummachst, Potter. Ich war enttäuscht, wirklich. Von dir hätte ich was Besseres erwartet." Ohne zu fragen, nahm er Harry den Drink aus der Hand und trank einige große Schlucke, bevor Harry protestieren konnte.

"Na ja, Colin ist nett", sagte Harry. "Und er sieht gut aus. Und er hat eine rauchige Stimme", fügte er mit einem Anflug von Sehnsucht hinzu.

"Ich sehe auch gut aus, Potter", sagte Malfoy und leckte sich über die Lippen, auf denen noch einige Tropfen des Cocktails glitzerten. "Das ist kein Argument. Und im Übrigen habe ich auch eine rauchige Stimme." Im letzten Satz senkte er die Stimme und mit Überraschung stellte Harry fest, dass Malfoy tatsächlich eine tiefe, rauchige Stimme hatte, die – auch wenn es sehr schwer war, das zuzugeben – verführerisch gut klang.

"Du bist aber ein Arschloch", sagte Harry lakonisch.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Malfoy das sehr witzig zu finden, denn er lachte lauthals los. "Ach, Potter", sagte er schließlich und genehmigte sich wieder einen Schluck von Harrys Drink, "du bist so erfrischend ehrlich. Es macht wirklich Spaß, von dir beleidigt zu werden."

"Du hast einen Knall, Malfoy", stellte Harry fest. "Mir macht es jedenfalls keinen Spaß, hier von dir belästigt zu werden. Also verpiss dich – und hör AUF, das zu trinken! Das ist MEINS!" Erzürnt nahm Harry es ihm weg und stellte es auf ein kleines Tischchen neben dem Sofa – natürlich auf seine Seite, sodass Malfoy nicht mehr drankam.

Malfoy schien das noch amüsanter zu finden, denn mit einem kehligen Lachen beugte er sich vor, bis er halb auf Harrys Schoß lag und versuchte, sich das Glas zu angeln. Gereizt schob Harry ihn weg. "Malfoy, du nervst. Und jetzt lass mich, ich hab noch was zu tun."

"Du suchst immer noch, stimmt's?" Malfoys Tonfall erinnerte stark an das Schnurren einer Katze. "Ich könnte dir helfen, weißt du. Ich könnte dir ein paar Tipps geben… ich weiß von einem Typen hier im Raum sehr sicher, dass er was von dir will – und dass du garantiert auch was von ihm wollen wirst. Granger hat gesagt, dass ich dir das sagen soll", fügte er nach einigen Sekunden an.

Harry schnaubte missmutig. Hermine hatte sich also was ausgedacht – brillant. Okay, es war sicherlich brillant, schließlich kam es von Hermine – aber wieso mussten ihre Pläne immer ihn treffen? Sie konnte doch genauso gut mal etwas Gutes für jemand anderen tun wollen. "Also, schieß los", sagte er genervt. "Gib mir mal 'nen Tipp."

"Hm… also der Gesuchte ist gar nicht so weit von dir entfernt wie du denkst…"

"Ganz toll, Malfoy. Die Tanzfläche ist zehn Meter weg und da sind ungefähr hundert Kerle."

Malfoy grinste nur. "Und du kennst ihn. Recht gut sogar."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Wahnsinn. Fast mein kompletter Bekannten- und Freundeskreis ist hier."

"Aber du hast auch noch nie was mit ihm gehabt."

"Sehr hilfreich, da ich erst was mit dreien hatte… meine Fresse, Malfoy! Was soll das werden, eine Schnitzeljagd?"

Das schien Malfoy ernsthaft aus dem Konzept zu bringen. "Was ist das, eine Schnitzeljagd? Ist das so ein Muggel-Ding? Setzt ihr Schnitzel im Wald aus und jagt ihnen hinterher? Oder schlachtet ihr Schweine ab, nachdem ihr sie einmal ums Dorf gejagt habt? Wie rückständig."

"Neeeeeiiin, Malfoy. Ja, es ist ein Muggel-Ding, aber das verstehst du nicht."

"Na ja, was auch immer. Aber nur drei, Potter? Du könntest an jedem Finger zehn haben, wenn du wolltest."

"Ich hab eben Ansprüche", erwiderte Harry pikiert. "Ich bin nicht wie du, Malfoy, der alles vögelt, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist."

Das schien Malfoy jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu beleidigen, denn er lachte und als sei er nie unterbrochen worden, fuhr er dann mit seinen kryptischen Andeutungen fort. "Der Gesuchte ist blond."

"Echt oder gefärbt?"

"Echt, natürlich!", sagte Malfoy empört. "Haare färben geht gegen die Ehre einer jeden Zauberfamilie!"

"Mhm, ich glaub, ich hab da jemanden", sagte Harry, der gerade einen Geistesblitz gehabt hatte.

Malfoys Augen leuchteten auf. "War mit dir auf Hogwarts."

"Jap", bestätigte Harry.

"Du kannst ihn nicht wirklich leiden."

"Passt."

"Du streitest dich oft mit ihm."

"Hm, passt doch nicht…" Grübelnd runzelte Harry die Stirn, Dennis Creevey war es wohl doch nicht. "Oh doch, ich weiß es jetzt." Okay, gut kennen war jetzt zu viel gesagt, aber…

Malfoy grinste. "Graue Augen." Harry nickte. "Im gleichen Jahrgang wie du." Wieder nickte Harry, das war ja doch nicht so schwer. "Nicht in deinem Haus." Nicken. "Also, sag es."

"Es ist Zacharias Smith", erklärte Harry selbstzufrieden. "Das war wirklich nicht schwer. Aber… uäh! Das will Hermine nicht wirklich, oder?"

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen tat Malfoy so als würde er in Ohnmacht fallen. Theatralisch schlug er sich die Hand vor die Stirn und ließ sich in das Sofa zurückfallen, von dem er sich halb aufgerichtet hatte und mit jedem Satz ein winziges bisschen näher an Harry rangerückt war. "Boah, Potter… um es mal metaphorisch zu sagen: Man könnte denken, du würdest einen Weißkopfseeadler ausbrüten – und was kommt raus? 'Ne Drossel mit nur einem Flügel!"

"Ähm, ja…", sagte Harry, von Malfoys plötzlichem Ausflug ins Reich der Vogelkunde verwirrt. "Was auch immer du sagst… klang kreativ, aber irgendwie… hat Hermine schlecht auf dich abgefärbt? Aber jedenfalls, Zacharias ist es nicht, oder?"

"Nein, Potter", sagte Malfoy so düster, als habe er soeben erfahren, die Apokalypse würde jeden Moment hereinbrechen. "Du bist ganz, ganz knapp dran vorbeigeschrammt."

Harry verschränkte die Arme. "Na gut, ich geb auf. Ich hab sowieso keinen Bock auf deine dummen Rätselspielchen. Ich gehe jetzt zu Hermine und sage ihr, dass sie mir einen Typen besorgen soll." Er war inzwischen so genervt und frustriert, dass er praktisch jeden genommen hätte – gut, außer Crabbe und Goyle vielleicht.

"Hat sie doch schon gemacht", sagte Malfoy seufzend, beugte sich, den kurzen Moment von Harrys Verwirrung ausnutzend, über ihn und schnappte sich das Glas.

"Wie, hat sie doch schon gemacht?" Harry hatte den Überblick verloren. "Hat sie etwa… hä? Colin? Nein, oder?"

"Nein, Potter." Aus irgendeinem Grund sah Malfoy aus als würde er gleich losheulen.

Dann fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen: "DU!"

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, Potter. Meine Güte, bist du langsam. Du hast heute echt nicht deinen hellsten Tag."

"Aber… aber…" Harry klappte den Mund zu und starrte Malfoy an, der gelangweilt das Glas hin- und herschwenkte und die schwappende Flüssigkeit beobachtete. Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass Malfoy… nun gut, Harry musste zugeben, dass er wirklich nicht schlecht aussah, aber er war und blieb trotzdem noch ein Arschloch. Und überhaupt, wieso hatte Hermine das geplant?! Wieso zur Hölle hatte sie unter ihren geschätzten hundert Kandidaten gerade Malfoy ausgewählt? Waren denn alle komplett verrückt geworden? Offensichtlich, ja. Aber dann fiel ihm etwas Rettendes ein: "Malfoy, ich kenne dich doch überhaupt nicht wirklich. Zumindest nicht gut."

"Ja, du hast schon Recht", sagte Malfoy nachdenklich und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. "Ich wette, du weißt nicht mal, was ich beruflich mache."

"Doch, du arbeitest an einem Forschungsinstitut für Theorie der Magie und hast vor zwei Monaten einen Preis für deine Abhandlung über die magisch-energetische Bedeutung des Wutschens und Wedelns bekommen", erwiderte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Malfoy wandte ihm den Kopf zu und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Nach zwei, drei Sekunden ratterte es bei Harry: "Oh."

"Vermutlich könnten wir stundenlang so weitermachen…" Gedankenverloren inspizierte Malfoy einen Knopf an seinem Hemd. "Wahrscheinlich könntest du sogar, wenn du wolltest, die Daten meiner letzten siebzehn Einsätze als Ersatzsucher für die Whooshing Wimbledons aufzählen."

"Du hattest nur sechzehn Einsätze", korrigierte Harry automatisch. Dann: "Verdammt!"

Malfoy lachte, so herzhaft und ehrlich, wie Harry ihn noch nie hatte lachen hören. "Potter, du bist wirklich und wahrhaftig Gold wert."

Harry ignorierte diesen Kommentar, seine gedankliche Festplatte hängte sich noch immer an dem offensichtlichen Fakt auf, dass Malfoy wohl etwas von ihm wollte. "Aber warum ich, Malfoy?"

"Warum nicht? Oder anders herum: Wer, wenn nicht du? Glaubst du, jemand anderes würde mir genügen?"

"Aber… Hermine! Woher wusste sie davon?"

"Nun", Malfoy grinste, "sie hat ein leichtes Wahrheitsserum in alle ausgegebenen Getränke gemischt und in der ersten halben Stunde, in der es gewirkt hat, alle Typen zwischen siebzehn und achtunddreißig zu ihren Gefühlen für dich befragt."

"Oha", sagte Harry erschüttert. Dann fing er sich wieder: "Aber… warum hast du nicht… ich meine, mir das irgendwie gezeigt?"

"Hab ich doch. Falls du es nicht gemerkt hast, habe ich dich heute Abend permanent angeflirtet."

"Ich dachte, du würdest dich mit mir streiten."

Schon wieder rollte Malfoy mit den Augen. "Oberflächlich, vordergründig, ja. Aber du musst lernen, die subtileren Zeichen ein bisschen besser zu lesen. Das ginge vielleicht leichter, wenn du das Brett vor deinem Kopf entfernen würdest."

"Wenn du schon angeblich so verknallt in mich bist, könntest du wenigstens aufhören, mich ständig zu beleidigen", entgegnete Harry genervt.

"Dazu macht das viel zu sehr Spaß, tut mir Leid", erwiderte Malfoy grinsend. "Aber könnten wir jetzt endlich aufhören, um den heißen Brei rumzureden, und anfangen zu knutschen?"

"Ähm… okay", sagte Harry, doch noch bevor er das Wort wirklich ausgesprochen hatte, hatte Malfoy sich schon ungestüm auf ihn gestürzt, Harry gegen die Sofalehne gedrückt und die Lippen auf Harrys gepresst. "Mhm-mhm", machte dieser und danach sagte er für längere Zeit nichts mehr. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss es voll und ganz, mit – so seltsam es auch klingen mochte – Malfoy zu knutschen. Denn Malfoy konnte wirklich sehr hervorragend küssen (wesentlich besser als Colin, von den anderen wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen), seine Lippen waren warm und weich, sein Mund heiß und fordernd und seine Zunge vorwitzig und gierig zugleich.

Irgendwie war Malfoy über ihn geklettert und Harry, der jeden vernünftigen Gedanken für die nächsten Stunden abgeschrieben hatte, schlang seine Arme um den Blonden und zog ihn dichter zu sich heran, ließ seine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern und genoss es, wie Malfoy von seinen Lippen abwärts seinen Weg über seinen Hals suchte.

"Du änderst deine Meinung ziemlich schnell, Potter", sagte er mit der rauchigsten, verführerischsten Stimme, die man sich vorstellen konnte und die Harry einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ.

"Oh, Malfoy", sagte er und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Malfoy ihn vorsichtig in den Hals biss und gleich darauf an der Stelle zu lecken begann und sie mit den Lippen zu liebkosen. "Du kannst aber auch ziemlich überzeugend sein, weißt du."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Malfoy und Harry konnte hören, wie er grinste. "Brauchst du jetzt noch ein bisschen Extra-Überzeugungsarbeit oder kommst du freiwillig mit woandershin? Ich bin der Meinung, hier sind viel zu viele Leute."

Harry ließ sich die Vorstellung ein wenig auf der Zunge zergehen, dann sagte er: "Nein, ich komme freiwillig mit." Malfoy grinste, sprang mit einer plötzlichen Energie auf und zog Harry am Handgelenk hinter sich her. Unterwegs traf Harry Hermine (der er einen hastigen Kuss auf die Wange gab und ihr übermütig zurief: "Hermine, du bist die Tollste!"), Romilda (die sich mit mascaraverschmiertem, verheultem Gesicht von ihm abwandte; und nur Malfoy konnte verhindern, dass er über ihren ausgestreckten Fuß stolperte), Seamus (der ihm mit einigem Bedauern nachsah) und Neville und Blaise (die ihre Anwesenheit jedoch gar nicht bemerkten, da sie viel zu sehr in ihre Zweisamkeit versunken waren).

Dann zog Malfoy Harry durch eine kleine, unauffällige Tür in einen langen Korridor und eilte, ihn noch immer hinter sich her schleifend, den Gang entlang, bis er schließlich ziemlich am Ende des Gangs eine Tür öffnete und Harry, bevor der die Aufschrift an der Tür lesen konnte, in das Zimmer hineinzog.

Dort fand Harry sich plötzlich rückwärts über den Schreibtisch gebeugt wieder, während Malfoy mit einigen ausholenden Armbewegungen Aktenberge vom Tisch fegte. Und dann bekam Harry für lange Zeit nichts mehr mit außer dass Malfoy viel mehr Qualitäten hatte als gutes Aussehen und eine rauchige Stimme.

xXx

Der nächste Morgen begann mit vielen, vielen Schmerzen, die jede Faser seines Körpers quälten, vor allem seinen Kopf. Harry brauchte einige Minuten, um sich soweit zu sammeln, dass er ein dumpfes, grunzendes Geräusch von sich geben konnte, und rollte sich dann aus dem Bett, um ins Bad zu wanken. Wompf!, machte es und unelegant landete Harry auf dem Boden.

Nanu? Sonst war es von seinem Bett aus doch nicht so weit nach unten. Noch völlig benommen öffnete Harry seine Augen einen Spaltbreit. Moment mal, er war hier nicht in Nevilles Wohnung… er war in einem – er kniff die Augen zusammen – Büro, wenn er das nach den großflächig verstreuten Akten am Boden richtig deutete, und er hatte ganz offensichtlich auf dem Schreibtisch gepennt. Auf selbigem lag ein blonder, nackter Schönling, laut schnarchend.

Draco! Harry stöhnte auf – irgendwann in der letzten Nacht, von der er nicht mehr allzu viel wusste außer dass sie atemberaubend gewesen war, war aus Malfoy Draco geworden, aus Potter Harry, aus Feinden Liebhaber und… aus einer Party ein Kater, der sich gewaschen hatte.

Alter, ging es ihm schlecht. Auf allen Vieren kroch er zu dem Schreibtisch zurück, stieß dabei jedoch mit dem Kopf dagegen. Draco grunzte. "Harry, mach doch nicht so einen Krach." Dann schien er realisiert zu haben, was er gesagt hatte, denn ruckartig fuhr er hoch und hielt sich sogleich die Hand an den Kopf, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. "Woah", sagte er und blickte sich nach Harry um, der noch immer auf dem Boden rumhing, es aber inzwischen geschafft hatte, sich soweit zu sammeln, dass er es wagen konnte, wieder auf den Schreibtisch zu klettern. "Geht's dir gut?"

"Was für eine Frage", knurrte Harry. "Seh' ich vielleicht so aus?"

Malfoy grinste und fuhr sich durch die vom Schlafen plattgedrückte Frisur. "Nein, tust du nicht." Dann beugte er sich vor, öffnete die oberste Schreibtischschublade, wühlte darin herum und förderte schließlich zwei kleine Phiolen mit Zaubertrank zutage. "Wusste ich es doch", sagte er selbstzufrieden. "Jeder Ministeriumsangestellte hat in der Woche nach der Weihnachtsparty Anti-Kater-Trank in seinem Schreibtisch. Das ist Gesetz, wusstest du das?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm stumm den Trank entgegen, den er in langen, großen Schlucken leerte. Die Zauberwelt mochte ja viele Nachteile haben, aber es gab eine Sache, um deretwillen Harry sie pries und verehrte: Den Anti-Kater-Trank. Denn dieser konnte Wunder bewirken, er ließ Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit verschwinden und zumindest die Ahnung eines Frischegefühls aufkommen.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte er, als die Wirkung des Trankes nach einigen Minuten allmählich eintrat und er sich wieder in der Lage fühlte, Gedanken zu fassen, deren Umfang aus mehr als drei Worten bestand.

"Nun, ich würde sagen, wir planen deinen Umzug in meine und Blaises Wohnung", erwiderte Malfoy geschäftsmäßig.

"Wie – Umzug?", erkundigte Harry sich vorsichtig – hatten sie etwa nachts über etwas gesprochen, an das er sich nun nicht mehr erinnern konnte?

"Na, ist doch ganz logisch", sagte Draco ungeduldig, "Blaise zieht zu Neville und du ziehst zu mir, dann musst du die zwei wenigstens nicht mehr in ihrem ständigen Glück ertragen, sondern hast dein eigenes – hoffe ich doch." Er grinste.

"Woher weißt du, dass mir ihr Glück auf den Keks gegangen ist?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Das hat Blaise mir gesagt", entgegnete Draco. "Du hast das ziemlich offensichtlich gemacht, weißt du. Mir scheint, du musst noch ein bisschen was bezüglich Subtilität lernen… wie gut, dass du mich darin als Lehrmeister hast."

"Angeber", sagte Harry ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen. "Nicht jeder ist so ein Meister im Subtext wie du, Draco."

"Okay, probieren wir es mal ohne… wie wäre es denn, wenn du mich zum Schweigen bringen würdest, indem du mich küsst?"

"Brillante Idee." Harry beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund – ihr Kuss war zwar nicht so ungestüm wie der gestern Abend, aber was sollte man an so einem Morgen auch erwarten? Man musste ja mal realistisch bleiben – und außerdem musste Harry sich ja gedanklich erst mal auf die Idee einstellen, dass er bei Draco einziehen würde, was bedeuten würde, dass er Draco den ganzen Tag um sich hatte – was an sich aber keine schlechte Vorstellung war.

"Was hältst du davon", fragte Draco, "wenn wir zu mir gehen und uns dort ein Bett suchen, das bequemer ist als ein Schreibtisch?"

"Davon halte ich sehr viel", erwiderte Harry, glitt vom Schreibtisch und sammelte seine Klamotten vom Boden auf.

"Eigentlich brauchst du dich gar nicht mehr anzuziehen, das wäre ja unnötige Mühe", sagte Draco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und schlang Harry einen Arm um die Taille.

"Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht", gab Harry zu und sah von dem Vorhaben ab, sich wieder in sein Hemd zu zwängen, das er darüber hinaus noch hätte zuknöpfen müssen, was ja wirklich zu viel der Anstrengung gewesen wäre.

Gemeinsam traten sie in den Gang hinaus und da Harry sich umdrehte, um die Tür zu schließen, las er zufällig das Schild an der Tür: "Hermine Granger, Leitung der Magischen Rechtsabteilung" stand darauf – und Harry schluckte. "Du weißt schon, dass das Hermines Büro ist, oder?", fragte er nervös.

Draco grinste. "Ja, ich weiß. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es so wollte."

xXx

A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch beim Lesen genauso sehr amüsiert wie ich beim Schreiben! Habt ihr auch ein Review für mich übrig? =)


End file.
